Portable containers of pressurized gas have become common for emergency tire inflation. The traditional spare tire mounted on a wheel and stored inflated is being replaced by a much less bulky mounted emergency tire which can be inflated with a container of compressed gas. Tires low on air can also be filled with such containers. Other inflatable devices utilizing a tire valve, such as floats, can be similarly inflated.
A tire valve includes a short pipe with external threading, surrounding a valve mechanism. The valve mechanism includes a pin or stem which is depressed to open the valve. Conventional aerosol pressurized containers filled with liquified gas, such as butane, have been fitted with adaptors for connection to the tire valve.
The adaptor should be capable of swift attachment and detachment to the tire valve to avoid loss of gas. It should also be free of leakage and adequately secure once connected to resist inadvertent disconnection during inflation. Since the user may be inexperienced and working under stress or in the dark, the adaptor should also be simple to use.